Like Cats and Dogs
by Narutofan08
Summary: High school is never easy for anybody. There's a lot of peer pressure, expectations, and unnecessary drama. It's a lot harder when you're gay and forced to go to a brand new school where you don't know anybody aside from your pain-in-the-ass sister. Can Naruto thrive under the terms and conditions of his new environment? AU/ Kiba/Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Naruto**

* * *

Change can be good or bad. It just depends on a person's point of view. Some people can easily embrace it and adapt to it while others absolutely dread it and resist it. Personally, I fall underneath the category of the latter as there's always been a sense of easiness associated with familiarity. I try my best not to deviate from that. What I've come to realize, though, is that life doesn't care about your preferences. It'll still chuck a random curveball in your direction every once in a while just to remind you that change is inevitable – whether we're ready for it or not.

It was about a month ago when I received unexpected news that sent my entire world spiraling in a totally new direction. My summer vacation from school had been ruined because of it. There were so many things I had planned on doing that I literally sat down just to write a list for all of them. And for what? Just so that my parents could crush all of those hopes and dreams by announcing that we were moving.

The obnoxious beeping of the moving truck backing up into our driveway is what snapped me out of my thoughts and back to current events. I still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It was as though I were in some kind of awful nightmare. Any second now I was hoping I'd wake up and that this terrible reality would be done and over with.

"I mean I knew it was happening and all, but now that the moving truck is actually here, it just feels like it's actually real," said a voice from behind me. I immediately recognized who it was without even having to look. When I turned around, I saw my best friend standing before me, taking a final drag out of his cigarette before putting it out.

"Bruh! What the hell? You said you were gonna help me out today," I said angrily. "Where've you been?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," my friend apologized, raising his hands up high in mock surrender. He nervously laughed as he slightly retreated and added, "I set my alarm for eight this morning, and, well, you know how that goes. Eight turned into eight-thirty and then eight-thirty turned into –"

"It's eleven, Shikamaru," I let out with an exasperated huff, rolling my eyes at his lame excuse for having been tardy.

"I… may have hit the snooze button two-three-maybe nine times tops! But really? Who's counting?" Shikamaru chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"I am!" I snapped. "I'm counting the clock tick away as I stand here waiting like a dumbass 'cause my best friend made me a promise!"

"Geez! When you put it like that…" Shikamaru started to say.

"How else is there to put it!" I barked.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Shikamaru apologized. "I didn't mean to show up late. I mean I'm here now. Still need my help?"

My blood was boiling, but the moment Shikamaru apologized I instantly felt bad for how I was lashing out at him. The pained look on his face made me realize that I may have been coming off just a bit too harsh. I mean, after all, he was the one doing me a favor here. Maybe I should have cut the guy a break.

"I'm sorry, Shika," I said to him, shaking my head at how stupid I was behaving. I let out a collected breath in an attempt to control myself.

"It's cool, Naruto. I get it. I mean I'd be stressed, too. Moving is such a drag," he said, letting out a long stretch that seemed to make his bones pop.

"Yeah, especially when all I had was one more year of school left. I mean… come on! They couldn't wait until I was done? I don't want to go to a new school and meet new people. I already fucking hate about ninety percent of the human race as it is."

"Yeah, well, look at the bright side. At least you won't be alone. You got your sister with you," Shikamaru said in a weak attempt to consolidate me.

"She's the one thing I don't have a problem leaving behind," I said rather darkly.

"Is this one of those situations where whenever I say something positive you're gonna flip it into a negative?" Shikamaru queried.

"How dare you! I'm shocked that you would even ask such a ridiculous question," I replied in an offended tone. "The insinuation – No, the disillusion that I would even consider a positive outcome has me nothing short from upset with you right now."

"Of course," Shikamaru said with a resigned sigh. "I should've known! In any case… as fun as it is seeing you mope around and fall into what I'm sure I am witnessing as the early signs of an ongoing, persistent depression, don't you think we should start to move shit around. I mean complaining about it isn't going to get shit done, ya' know."

"What the – Who are you, and what have you done with my friend, Shikamaru?" I said, raising a skeptic brow. "Shikamaru never wants to work or do anything. All he wants to do is sleep and get high."

"Oh, trust me, I'm high!" Shikamaru said. "I had an edible a little while ago and I could feel that shit kicking in."

"Whyyyyy?" I dragged out.

"Why what?" Shikamaru said with a complacent look on his face.

"Why would you take an edible before coming here? You knew we'd be working!" I reprimanded.

"I think what you meant to ask is why didn't I offer you an edible? Your brain just lacked the proper words to put the sentence together," Shikamaru responded.

It was clear that he was already high by the look on his face and the way he was slightly laughing at his own lame jokes.

"Urgh! Whatever! Let's just go," I surrendered, leading the way inside.

The instant we made our way through the front door, I had to quickly grab Shikamaru and throw our bodies against the wall as my dad nearly crashed into us.

"Jesus, dad! Can you shout out a warning next time you decide to nearly run me down! I haven't paid this month's life insurance yet!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Sorry! This box is just really, really heavy!" my father apologized as he quickly shimmied his way outside. He was grunting quite profusely while carrying a large box that was almost twice his size and just as wide.

"Life insurance? Really?" Shikamaru questioned, raising a brow.

"It's going to be a long day, isn't it?" I groaned, leering fiercely.

After it was safe to make passage, I led Shikamaru towards the the back of the house and into a narrow hallway.

"Ugggggh! Finally! I've been waiiiting fooooorever!" whined an annoying voice that sounded very similar to nails grinding on a chalkboard. I looked up to see an unwelcoming sight in front of me: my sister was standing next to my door at the end of the hall.

"What do you mean finally, Karin? Why are you standing in front of my door?" I asked her rather bluntly.

"Mom said I had to help you move your stuff because you don't have any friends to help you," she replied, flipping her long red hair that she always seemed to style quite stupidly; one side was always straight and neatly combed, the other was unkempt and unruly.

"Well, good news, she-devil, you're relieved of duty! Shika pulled through, so you can go back to whatever hole you crawled out of," I told her.

"You mean mom's loose and worn out vagina?" Karin said.

"Gross!" I gagged in disgust. "Why! Why would you even say that? Now I have an image in my head!"

Karin let out a smirk and shrugged her shoulders. I swear it was her objective to make sure that she brought misery into my life.

"Fuck off, Karin," I snapped at her. "I don't need your help. We got this."

"Seriously? You're expecting this lazy ass to help you? Ahahahaha!" Karin guffawed, readjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose as they threatened to fall off. She pointed a finger straight passed me and towards Shikamaru. "This shirker isn't going to help you with shit. Just look at him. You're high as fuck right now, aren't you?"

"Oh, fuck, how did she know?" Shikamaru panicked, becoming sweaty and paranoid at once. "Are my eyes red already?"

"Just a guess," Karin said in an all too superior tone, placing one hand on her hip while inspecting her nails on the other. "You're like high all the fucking time. Why would today be any different? It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"She had a point there," I conceded, nodding my head in approval.

"Naruto's right. Fuck off, Karin," Shikamaru repeated for me.

"Trust when I say that I don't wanna be anywhere near you two faggots." I glowered at the word. "But mom's orders!" she finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, we don't need or want you here. Emphasis on, WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" I said loudly. "Just go help mom with something else."

"Hell no! There's no way I'm going back out there. That lady has been in a fucking mood all day. It's like she's got a cactus up her snatch or something," Karin argued.

"Snatch?" Shikamaru repeated in a rather grossed out tone. He shuddered at my sister's choice of words. I ignored his comment and opened my mouth to rebuke Karin but she went on, not giving me the chance to speak.

"Look! If you don't want me here, that's fine! But you go tell her that, 'cause I ain't gonna!" she said with resoluteness, crossing her arms in a stubborn fashion.

"Fine!" I gave up, throwing my hands in the air. "Whatever! I don't care! Just don't get in our way!"

I pushed past her and opened the door to my room. What was once an awesome space that was beautifully decorated with anime figurines, comic book posters, and hardcore gaming equipment was now a dull and empty bedroom that had a king-sized mattress with its railings waiting to be hauled into the loading truck. There were also a few boxes and a couple of dressers that needed to be put away as well but I didn't care too much about that. I was still pining over the fact that my room was now incredibly bland and lifeless.

"Well, where do we start?" Shikamaru said.

"Help me get my bed first, Shika. Then we can move the dressers," I instructed as we walked into the room. "Karin, I guess you can get those boxes I have lying around since they're not so heavy."

"No thanks," Karin replied with an exhausted yawn as she made her way to the side and lazily slouched against the bedroom wall. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket and immediately began texting.

"What the- Why are you even here then?" I growled at her between gritted teeth.

"'Cause mom said I had to help you. Duuuuuh!" she drawled rather unattractively, even going so far as clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth so that it would make an annoying clicking sound.

"Well, what the fuck are you doing?" I hissed.

"I'm supervising. Now chop chop!" she said with little to no interest, not even bothering to look up, as her ugly nose pressed further and further into her phone's screen.

"You're so annoying!" I said with such disdain.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up, Naretard! Your shit isn't going to move itself!" Karin dismissed before she started bursting into laughter over something she had been watching on her phone.

"And she had the nerve to call me lazy," Shikamaru whispered to me rather indignantly as we began to pull the top mattress off of its support.

"Well, she's not wrong," I admitted, earning me a very reproached look from Shikamaru. "Whatever, dude. Just ignore her."

The comment was easier said than done. For the entire two hours that it took for us to move everything from my bedroom to the moving truck, Karin was being more obnoxious than usual. She would laugh really loudly to the point where it felt like by eardrums were about to pop and splatter, and she would only do it whenever we were passing by. It was like she was faking it just to get on our nerves. She also got in our way. Like a lot. It took every ounce of self-control that I had just to keep my mouth shut so I wouldn't tell her off for blocking the door for the umpteenth time.

"Did I ever tell you how annoying Karin is?" Shikamaru said with a defeated sigh as we finished loading the final box into the moving truck.

"You could stand to mention it more," I told him.

"Dude, what was up with her today? She was being a real cunt. Remember how she threw herself on top of the mattress while we were trying to angle it through the door?" Shikamaru huffed.

"Bro, I don't know. I swear she's being annoying on purpose," I told him, letting out an exasperated breath as my eyes landed on my sister who was now standing outside of the front door, still on her phone. My eyes narrowed into a glare instantaneously. "Fucking bitch."

"Ergh-hem!" someone coughed from behind.

A cold chill ran down my spine and made the hairs on my body rise. I turned to see a lock of red hair, and, for a second, my heart skipped a beat as I thought it was my sister. But then it quickly registered: If Karin was over there, then who – I realized who was actually behind me, and all the muscles in my body immediately tightened as it was somebody far worse than I had originally imagined.

"What did you just call your sister?"

"Mother!" I said with an elated smile. "You look quite lovely today!"

"Cut your bullshit, Naruto," my mother snapped. "What did you just say?"

"WHAT WAS THAT, DAD?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, pretending to have heard something. "COMING!"

"No, no, no! You're not going anywhere, mister! Your father didn't call you! Answer me. What did you say about your sister!" my mother snarled.

"Noooooothing," I drawled, turning away from her murderous stare. If there was anything I hated more than being reprimanded, it was having to repeat the reason why I was being reprimanded, especially in front of my friends. So embarrassing.

"That sure didn't sound like nothing. Don't you dare ever let me catch you saying something like that about your sister again, you hear me?" my mother sternly scolded as she shook an accusatory finger at me.

I said nothing back, too furious to respond, but my silence was not good enough of an answer for her. My mother got in my face, and I could feel her hot breath brush against my skin.

"Do you understand, Menma!" she repeated.

"URGH! OKAY, OKAY! YES!" I barked, backing away from her.

"Watch your tone when speaking to me!" she lectured once more before finally storming off.

When she was finally a good distance away, I no longer felt like I had to be on the offensive. I dropped my guard. A second later I realized that was a mistake.

"Menma?" Shikamaru questioned as he struggled to maintain his composure; it was plain to see that he wanted to start bursting into laughter but was doing everything he could to try and be serious. I shot him a look that told him to back off, but he was unfazed by it.

"URGH! She always says my stupid middle name whenever she's pissed at me!" I explained, crossing my arms. "She's so annoying. What kind of stupid name is Menma anyways?"

"What kind of stupid name is Naruto?" Shikamaru stated.

"Fuck off!" I snapped.

"Hey, why am I getting heat?" Shikamaru retorted. "You're the one who called your sister a bitch, not me."

"Didn't you just call her a cunt?" I said in disbelief.

"Correction: You're the one who called your sister a bitch and got caught," Shikamaru added with a devilish smile. "Besides, she's not my sister. I can say whatever the fuck I want…, Menma."

"Fuck off," I told him, shaking my head in disapproval.

"How is that we've been friends all this time, and I never knew that?" he asked.

"Because you're not a very good friend," I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me make room for all of the people here giving you a hand," Shikamaru replied as he stepped to the side to allow imaginary people to pass. "Good day, sir. After you, madam."

"You're so annoying," I said to him.

"I'm just saying, bro. I'm the only one that came by to help you move," Shikamaru replied.

"You're the only person I asked," I countered.

"Awe. Is it 'cause you love me?" he asked while batting his eyes, looking extremely feminine.

"Loove? What is this loove you speak of? Can I harness its' power to destroy others?" I queried.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru mused, scratching at his chin. "Technically… Yes. In any case, never say I'm a bad friend ever again. Remember: I'm the one taking time out of my day to come help you out."

"Time out of your day?" I laughed. "If anything, I gave you something to do. Knowing you, you'd probably still be sleeping!"

"So? Wouldn't you?" he said.

"Of course not. Unlike some people, I like to be a productive member of society," I told him quite proudly.

"I doubt offering your loose butthole to random strangers constitutes as being 'productive,'" Shikamaru replied, using air-quotes.

"Oh, fuck off, dude!" I told him with a roll of my eyes. "Here I am trying to do something nice for a change by having some troubled youth contribute to society and this is the thanks that I get."

"Troubled youth?" Shikamaru said, fascinated. "That's funny because here I thought I was doing charity work for the LGBT community by helping some dumb, gay, blond kid whose lame nickname is Menma."

"Can we skip to the part where that edible kicks in and makes you shut the fuck up already?" I barked.

Shikamaru opened his mouth, no doubt ready to give some kind of snarky response of his own, but before he could speak, my sister shouted at the top of her lungs.

"NARETARD!"

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped as I instantly whipped my head in her direction.

"Mom and dad are finishing up! They want us to get in the car."

"But-"

"Nooooooooow," Karin dragged.

"Shit. Are you sure you don't want to stay Karin?" I asked her. "I could leave a note for the new homeowners saying that you have all your shots. Can't say much about the smell, though."

Karin scrunched up her nose, making her face far more ugly than usual. She put on her headphones, flipped me the finger, and made her way for the car. A satisfied smile stretched on my face because of her reaction.

"So… this is it, huh?" Shikamaru said with a long, depressing exhale that caused me to divert my attention back onto him. I could see that there was a melancholic look in his eyes, and it made me instantly sad. So much so that my smile faded away all together at the sudden realization that he was right: this was it.

All of a sudden, a terrible, dreadful feeling came over me. My chest felt heavy as if my lungs were made of iron, and there was a sinking feeling dipping into my stomach like a ship that had just gone under. I felt that same awfulness just as I had when the news of our departure had been delivered.

"Oh, man…" I let out in a short breath, feeling quite weary. It was all coming in: the feels. And they felt like too much to bear.

"It's going to be okay, Naruto. It'll be fine," I could hear Shikamaru assure me. His voice sounded faint, almost muffled, like if he were speaking through a thick glass. He placed a hand to my shoulder and squeezed, and the next time he spoke, he sounded a little clearer. "You'll be okay. You got this."

"Pffft," I spit out, chuckling nervously. "I know that. I'm just worried about you is all."

"Me? I'm not the one moving or going to a new school," Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah, but I'm looking at the bigger picture here, Shika. Like what's gonna happen to you after I leave? I mean I'm basically like your emotional support animal. You're gonna be a wreck without me."

"Well, you got the animal part right. Just replace emotional support with dirty and stupid," Shikamaru said with a sardonic sneer.

"Fuck you!" I laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, bro, I've told you before: I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way," Shikamaru said, raising his brows in a flirtatious manner.

"Really? Had me fooled," I told him.

"Alright, alright. All bullshit aside. You gonna bring it in, or were you expecting a goodbye kiss?" Shikamaru said as he smooched his lips together and blew me a kiss.

"I regret ever telling you that I was gay," I said while shaking my head, pulling Shikamaru into a tight embrace and trying my damned hardest not to laugh.

"Nah. You know damn well it was the happiest day of your life."

It really was. Coming out to him was probably one of the greater highlights of my life because it was so damn easy and drama free, but there was no way that I would ever admit that to him. He was already a huge dick to me as it were. Telling him the truth would only inflate his ego all the more and bring on a world of never-ending teasing.

"Har-har-har! Don't you mean the happiest day of your life? You're always talking shit. I feel like you're a lowkey queer basher," I speculated.

"Hey! I don't discriminate. I hate everyone equally," Shikamaru shrugged. "You just gotta stop being a little bitch and try growing a pair sometime."

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"I love you, too, man."

Holding onto Shikamaru made the thought of going away so much harder. I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to leave here. I wanted to stay in my house and go bike riding with my best friend in the morning just like how we always used to. I didn't want things to change. Not yet.

Our embrace went on for a little while longer, but I guess it must have gone on for too long because Shikamaru awkwardly coughed, prompting me to pull away from him.

"Listen, you're not that far. You can always come and visit me whenever, and my dad is fixing up our old hoopty, so once that's up and running, I can make the drive out there."

"Dude, I'm gonna live like a thousand miles away!" I told him.

"It's only an hour," he told me calmly. "Forty miles at most."

"Still!" I exclaimed. "That's a lot. My parents won't be down to bring me, and there's no way in hell your lazy ass is gonna drive out there."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Shikamaru replied.

"It's just the truth, bro," I said straight up.

"You never know," Shikamaru said, letting out a good stretch. "For that ass, I just might," he continued with a wink.

"FUCK OFF!"

"Seriously, though, Naruto. I'm just a text or a phone call away. Keep in touch, and I'm definitely down to come chill with you on a weekend or something."

"Netflix and chill?" I said, lifting my eyebrows up and down.

"Shiiiiit. Can you buy me flowers first?"

We both burst into laughter.

"I'll even head down there during winter break, too. Hopefully by then you guys would have found a nice pet shelter for Karin," he told me, grinning like a mad fool.

"If there's an animal shelter out there that'll take her, then, fuck yeah, man, what am I waiting for!" I said with excitement.

"Hey!" Karin interrupted, causing both of us to look her way. "Are you two done blowing each other yet? Mom and dad are ready to leave!"

Her timing was spot on as the moment she arrived we burst into uncontrollable laughter, howling at the top of our lungs.

"Uggggh! You two are sooooo annoying! I'm so glad we're moving. Maybe now I can actually get some sleep instead of hearing all of the butt-fucking you two make at night."

"Hey!" I instantly went from being in a good mood to being pissed off. I got in my sister's face and instantly snapped at her. "Don't be saying shit like that, Karin."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Karin apologized. "I forgot. You're the one that bites the pillow. It's mostly Shikamaru who makes the noise."

"Urrgh!" I growled. "You know that me and Shika are just friends. Don't even play around like that. It took me a really, really long time to come out to mom and dad, and they've always been sketched out about what guy friends I bring over. Shikamaru is the only one they trust to spend the night!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Karin dismissed. "Just say bye to your butt buddy, and let's go already! Unlike you, some people are actually looking forward to this new chapter in our lives."

"Shika," I called.

"Yeah?"

"You got any more of that edible?"

"Yeah. Why? You want some?"

"I figure it's gonna be a long ride home. Why not!"

"If you eat that shit then I'mma tell mom and dad!" Karin warned me.

"Bro, your sisters a narc!" Shikamaru laughed from behind.

"No, I'm not! Naruto just acts fucking dumb when he's high. Remember the time you guys got on the roof and he made it seem like he was gonna jump.

"Oh, shit! I forgot all about that," Shikamaru laughed. "Good times!"

"Not good times! Anyways, if you take some of that, then I'm singing like a canary. There's no way I'm putting up with that much amount of stupid again," Karin finished saying.

"Can it be a dead canary?" Shikamaru said from behind me.

"FUCK OFF!" she yelled.

"Calm your tits, Karin. The edible wasn't for me," I told her.

"Really? Then for who?" she asked.

"You! You spaz!" I told her.

"Me? Why the fuck would I take that?"

"How else will I get you to shut the fuck up for a whole hour?"

Karin flashed me another breathtaking view of her lovely middle finger as she rose it to my face and then walked away.

"Text me when you get to your new place," Shikamaru said, still chortling from before as he placed his hands into his jacket, looking cool. "Remember: pics or it never happened."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go asking for dick pics," I told him.

"I don't think they've made a zoom on the camera to see something that small yet," Shikamaru jabbed.

"Asshole!"

"I know, but I think you should get going man. Your mom doesn't look too happy that you're still here talking to me," he warned me, glancing to the side.

I turned to look over at what he was referring to, and I could see my mom staring at me through the car window. Shikamaru was right: she looked irritated with how long it was taking for me to say goodbye. If her hair could rise like snakes, that's how I'd imagine it to have been.

Having noticed that I looked her way, she rolled down her window and yelled, "What's the hold up, Naruto?"

"Ya' know, just saying goodbye to a dear childhood friend in which you've decided to heartlessly rip me away from! How do you sleep at night!" I shouted back.

"If I didn't have a problem ripping the umbilical cord that tethered you to my uterus, then I definitely don't have a problem doing this. GET IN THE DAMN CAR NOW!" my mother yelled.

"Gross…" I let out, disgusted by the choice of words she had used.

"Daaaaaaaaamn. Your mom is savage as fuck, Naruto," Shikamaru muttered low enough so that my mother couldn't hear him. "I see where you and your sister get your attitude."

"Hey!" I said in an aggressive tone, roughly poking him on the chest. "Never compare me to the dragons ever again! Got it?"

"Ow! My moobs!" Shikamaru said, rubbing his chest.

"Your man boobs will be fine, Shikamaru," I said in an annoyed tone.

"But they're so sensitive," he said, forcing me to facepalm my forehead.

"This is going to be a looooong car ride home," I sighed, heading towards the car.

As I opened the back door and hopped in to join my sister, I could see Shikamaru waiting on the sidelines. I guess he planned on seeing us off.

"Thank you so much honey for all of your help," my mother said to him.

"No problem, Mrs. Uzumaki," Shikamaru replied nonchalantly.

"What are you thanking him for?" Karin chimed in. "It's not like he helped move any of our stuff."

"Hush, Karin!" my mother reprimanded. She then turned back towards Shikamaru and said, "You know you're always more than welcome to come visit anytime" – there was another groan from Karin as she said this – "and we'll be more than happy to drop Naruto off during seasonal breaks if your parents allow it."

'Yeah, I'm sure they'll be cool with it. They like having Naruto over."

"Statistically speaking, I suppose somebody has to," Karin commented.

"Fuck off, Karin!" I grumbled.

"MENMA!" my mother snarled, turning around in her seat at once. "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?"

"Ahhhhh!" I let out, clawing at the air and releasing all of my inner frustrations in a cathartic conniption over the indignation I was experiencing.

"YOU HAD BETTER STOP USING THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE AROUND ME OR I'LL BE FORCED TO GET YOUR FATHER INVOLVED!"

I looked over at my dad who gave me a wave and laughed nervously.

"MINATO!" my mother snapped, annoyed.

"Sorry. I just… hate being the bad guy," he admitted.

"And what? You think I enjoy it?" she said.

"Yes!" both my sister and I said in unison which earned us a very vexed look from my mother.

"Kids, just listen to your mother," my dad sighed. "Especially you, Naruto."

"Okay, okay," I said in an annoyed tone as I bit down on my tongue. Even though I felt indignant over the fact that my sister always talks crap about me and gets away with it, no stern lecture for her or consequences whatsoever, I didn't feel like arguing about it because my dad was such a nice guy. I hated putting him in the middle of all this bullshit. He didn't deserve that.

"Okay, okay." My mother mocked me, making my blood boil. She then turned back towards Shikamaru and went back to using, what I like to call, was her 'fake voice.' She always used it whenever she was talking to company or strangers to make it seem like she was innocent or polite. "Anyways, you take care of yourself, sweetie. Remember that you can always reach out to us if you ever need anything. Also… lay off the pot! You really need to be focusing on school right now. It's going to be your senior year, and your grades are trash. Now I know you're much smarter than what you lead others to believe, so I'm going to need you to get it together, understood!"

"Geez…" Shikamaru sighed.

My mother made a somewhat grunting noise, and I'm not sure what exactly went down, but I had a pretty good idea as Shikamaru quickly went from being annoyed by my mother's small lecture to downright compliant as fear completely engulfed his face and he said, "Yes, ma'am!"

"She gave him the look," Karin commented.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered back.

"Uh… if you don't mind me asking, how did you know?" Shikamaru said after having recovered from my mom's murderous glare.

"Kid, you're talking to some of the biggest stoners of the 80's," my father answered.

"What!" All three of us said excitedly.

"Minato…" my mother sighed heavily.

"What?" he questioned.

"Not in front of the kids," she hissed.

"Oh, right," he chuckled lightly. "Sorry."

"Why don't we get going, yes?" my mother suggested.

"Sure," my father beamed. He then leaned over so he could speak past my mother and to Shikamaru as he said, "Give your parents our regards, and get home safely."

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Namikaze. You guys do the same," Shikamaru said. He then looked over at me in the backseat and smiled and waved as he said, "Later, dude. I'll see you soon, k'?"

"Later," I sighed.

"BYEEE!" Karin croaked like a frog, sticking out her tongue.

With that, we were off, driving away from what was basically my entire life. I turned around one final time to look at the home I was leaving behind. It was heartbreaking. Even more saddening was the sight of my best friend still standing where we had left him, waving goodbye as his frame became smaller and smaller until he could be seen no longer.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please consider liking and leaving a review. If you do, you get 10,000 awesome points! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Story is rated M for Mature.

* * *

The ride to our new place was undeniably long and boring. In the midst of rushing to get everything done so I wouldn't get yelled at by my parents, I had forgotten to charge my phone. Now I was paying the ultimate price for it as I had to endure a rather long and dry conversation about two people well past their prime reminiscing on a past that happened long before my sister and I had even been born. To make matters worse, my parents had the radio lowered to the point where music might as well have been considered nonexistent. In a desperate attempt to escape from being sucked into their dull and unsatisfying conversation any longer, I turned to Karin, who was so wrapped up with the tunes blasting through her headphones that she hadn't even bothered to notice that I was trying to get her attention.

Holy shit! Wait! I had to think about what I was doing for a second. Were things this bad? Was I really that desperate that I was sitting here contemplating on talking to the dragon? What would be next? Suicide? Sad to say that suicide was still a better option than having to listen to my parents go on and on about whatever it was that they were babbling on about.

As the drive went on, my eyes couldn't help but glaze over Karin from time to time as she continued rocking out to her music. I felt rather foolish for having misplaced my headphones and now my stomach churned with jealousy over the fact that she was able to escape reality through music while I just sat here in the car looking stupid. I gripped my phone hard and looked down. I suppose there was no point in bitching about not having any earbuds. It's not like they would have done me any good anyways considering that my phone's battery life was practically dead.

I swear: the universe was out to get me today.

Needing some kind of distraction to lure me away from suicidal thoughts – or, worse, talking to my sister, I looked out the window to take in the view before me. Mountains that were once vaguely discernible from my previous place of residence were now quite noticeable and prominent. In fact, I noticed something quite unique about them that I had never noticed before. There were large faces carved into the mountain side. From afar, I would never have been able to make out the details but up close they were nearly impossible to miss. They were impressive and meticulously carved.

"I'm hungry!" my sister groaned loudly out of nowhere, causing me to stop my sightseeing and turn her way. "Can we stop and get something to eat?"

To be honest I hadn't thought much about food but now that the topic had been brought up I had to admit that I was pretty hungry myself. I hadn't eaten anything all day and could now feel the muscles in my stomach begin to contract as they begged for nutrients, growling.

"Yeah, I could go for a bite to eat, too," I added. "Can we stop somewhere nearby?"

"What's the matter with you two? Didn't you eat today?" my mother said from the front seat.

"We would have liked to, but somebody was too busy slaving us around," Karin scowled, huffing indignantly.

"I don't remember pulling out my whip," my mother replied in a rather amused tone.

"I'm just saying that a good mother would have made sure her children were fed before taking off," Karin finished.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" my mother shouted. She instantly went from being calm and complacent to downright furious over my sister's unkind remark.

"Honey, calm down," my father said. "Karin, don't say things like that. It's not nice. We can stop at a diner once we get into town."

"A diner! Ew! Daddy, no! Can we stop at Mcdonalds instead? I'm really craving a ten piece chicken Mcnugget meal," Karin whined.

"You have an issue with eating at a diner but no qualms with pigging out at Mcdonalds?" I asked.

"Oh, what? Mcdonald's not good enough for Mr. Boujee?" Karin said.

"I have the feeling you're using that word wrong, and, yes, it's disgusting!" I flat out told her. "I don't understand why anybody would want to put that junk into their body."

"Well that makes two of us!" Karin said in a matter of fact tone.

"What?" I said, confused.

"I can't understand why you'd want to put junk into your body, neither," my sister said, winking at me while adorning a sardonic sneer. "Somebody else's junk, anyways. After all, Naruto, that's a biological exit, not an entrance."

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" I growled, disgusted by her weird sense of humor.

"Stop, stop, stop! Stop saying things like that!" my mother reprimanded, turning around in her seat once more. "I already told you two how I feel about that subject, and I don't want to hear it. Respect my wishes!"

"But I didn't say anything!" I rebuked right away. "It was Karin who opened her big, fat mouth!"

"What's the big deal?" Karin said with hostility, locking eyes with my mother. "It was only a joke."

"It doesn't matter! You know that I don't like hearing that!"

"Then stop eavesdropping into our conversation," Karin snapped. "Me and Naruto were talking to each other, not with you! Don't give us a hard time just because you can't come to terms with the fact that your son is gay!"

"He's not gay. He's only confused," my mother corrected, giving her the same murderous glare in which Karin had been dishing out.

"Actually, I'm not – You know what! I'm not even gonna get into this," I sighed in defeat, dropping the conversation and deciding to look out the window instead.

Karin was annoying. She was incredibly fucking annoying, but I had a secret that I would never tell anyone and that was that, as much of a pain-in-the-ass that she was, I loved her because she accepted me for who I was. She just didn't see me as her gay brother. She just saw me as her brother. She looked past my sexual orientation, my preferences. She saw me for what I really was: another human being.

As for my parents…. well, not so much can be said the same for them. My mom was in absolute denial about my sexual orientation, and my dad… well, I honestly didn't know how he felt about the matter. I never heard an official statement from him, but his silence made me feel like he wasn't too fond of it, neither.

"Naruto is gay, mom! Deal with it!" Karin argued, scooting closer so that her face was only inches from my mother's. "It is what it is, and it ain't what it ain't. I don't know why you have to be so closed-minded about it."

"Karin Namikaze!" My mother hissed her name and hardened her face, warning my sister to back off. It was to no avail, though, as Karin simply matched her expression and delivered it back unto her with the same fiery temper. Both women caught onto each other's gazes and a deadlock ensued. It was several intense minutes later when, surprisingly, Karin was declared the victor as my mother threw her hands into the air and exclaimed, "Forget it! I don't know I bother with you! Minato, handle your daughter!"

"My daughter?" my father said incredulously, slightly shifting his gaze from the road so he could give my mother a bewildered look.

"Yes, your daughter! She decided that she wanted to keep and use your last name, so she's technically more yours than she is mine!" my mother huffed.

"Thank god! I'd die if people knew that we were related," Karin stated.

"Then you might want to consider changing your hair color, little girl," my mother told her, flipping her long red hair in her face.

"Gladly. If it means ridding any trace that connects me to you, then I'll happily shave it off," Karin said quite adamantly.

"Shave it off. Get a tan. Hell, have yourself a sex change!" my mother replied smugly. "Nothing is going to change the fact that I held you for nine months and pushed you out of me!"

"Gross…" I muttered.

"Ew! What the fuck, mom! Don't say things like that! You might as well just put a loaded gun to my head!" Karin gagged.

"Promise to hold still and I just might," my mother told her, causing all of us to look at her with widened eyes.

"I mean, err, well, she started it and – Ugh! Nevermind!" my mother gave up, refusing to defend herself. "Just don't bring THAT up again!"

"I don't understand what the big deal is!" Karin went on.

"No, you don't understand," my mother retaliated. She sounded so defeated, and, by all means, she should have dropped the entire conversation, noting that it wasn't going anywhere, but letting things go wasn't one of her strong suits. Unfortunately, for her, though, neither was it for Karin as she carried on, talking louder than ever.

"Look! I'm just stating facts. The sky is blue, my hair is red, and Naruto's gay as fuck! What's the problem here?"

"The problem is you're not respecting when I tell you to stop talking!" my mother hissed at her. "I've already told you that talking about your brother's… preferences… makes me feel uncomfortable. Respect that I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you ever think to consider that maybe he does?" Karin shot at her, looking back and forth between my mother and me.

As she had been looking between the two of us, Karin and I locked eyes for a slight second. I turned away from her and then looked straight into my mother's eyes as she was staring at me through the reflection of the passenger side window.

My mother let out a long sigh before she said, "Naruto, I'm sorry. But I just… can't. I'm not ready for that conversation. Forgive me."

I didn't say anything. What was there to say? It's not like I could force her to love me. Instead I just made sure that my jaw was clamped down tight and I looked away from her as I felt a sudden wave of sadness wash over me.

"Ugh! Just ignore her, Naruto," Karin said. "She's just being a bad mother."

"That's enough, Karin," my father admonished in a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Karin dismissed, giving my mother one final begrudging look before she settled down.

As I was looking down at my dead cellphone, my sister's hand was suddenly in my line of sight as she handed me her phone and earplugs.

"Here. You look like you need this more than I do," she told me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome."

Karin squeezed my hand tightly before she scooted back to her end of the back seat and crossed her arms in a stubborn fashion as she loudly repeated, "I'm hungry!"

The rest of the car trip became bearable thanks to Karin as music really had a way of making time fly by quickly. When we finally arrived at the sign that indicated the city's population, I saw that there was a pretty low number of barely two-thousand people.

"Are we there yet?" Karin groaned. "I swear that if you guys don't pull over somewhere soon and get me something to eat, then I'm calling child protection services on you!"

"You'd had to reach the phone first," my mother said coolly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"CPS takes too long, Karin," I chimed in. "You'd get a fast response through PETA."

"Give me that!" Karin grumbled as she snatched one of the headphones out of my ear. I flashed her a smile and handed her stuff back. I knew my comment would upset her, but it was too good of a golden opportunity to let it pass by unspoken.

"Can the both of you just settle down?" my father sighed. "Look, we're here! This is the diner your mother and I were talking about. We can stop and grab a bite to eat here."

The diner we were pulling into didn't look too fancy. A few of the letters that made up the establishment's name were flickering in and out of place as if though they were on the brink of burning out completely. Looking closely, I think the name of the restaurant was supposed to spell "Ichiraki" but was presented as "Ichi."

"Itchy?" Karin said in a bothered tone as she stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her nose in disgust. "There's no way on earth that I'm gonna eat at a place called Itchy!"

"Oh, hush, Karin! They're just having an electrical issue at the moment. I promise you: the food here is exquisite," my mom assured. "Your father and I have been coming here a lot lately, and we love it. I'm sure you two will come to enjoy it as well."

"Fine! Whatever!" Karin reluctantly agreed in the end. "I'm so hungry that I don't even care at this point."

Karin was very similar to my mom in the aspect that they shared the same interests when it came to food. There were very particular and picky, finicky. I was the complete opposite. I was very much like my dad in the sense that we didn't really care about what went into our mouths. As long as we were getting fed, that was all that mattered. So it wasn't too much of a surprise that, although she didn't like the idea of eating here, Karin still went along with it because my mother had been the one to suggest it. She trusted her judgment when it came to what we ate.

When we walked inside of the diner, it was the total opposite from being outside. Out there it seemed like we had been driving through a ghost town; there were hardly any people; there was hardly any noise. In here, it was the exact opposite. It was incredible loud and boisterous, full of babble; it was lively, and the atmosphere was fun and welcoming.

We followed our parents up to the hostess who was writing down customers' names so she could sit them appropriately in the order in which they had arrived.

"Heeeeeey! Back again!" the hostess greeted in an enthusiastic tone the moment her eyes landed on my parents. "And this time you brought your kids! They look just like how you said they would."

"Yes, this is our son, Naruto, and our daughter, Karin," our parents said proudly, groping our shoulders and shaking us slightly, showing us off.

"The resemblance between you and your children is so uncanny," the waitress commented with a smile.

"She's annoying me," Karin whispered low enough so I can hear her. She shirked herself free from my mother's hold and put her headphones back into her ears before she dipped out and headed into the waiting area that was on the side.

"Ayame, how long is the wait right now? We are completely famished," my mother said.

"Oh, it shouldn't be too much longer now. I would say probably about another ten minutes or so."

"Perfect. Thank you," I heard my mother say as I too left their side and made my over to where my sister had been sitting. I was trying to see if she wanted to kill some time, but she seemed preoccupied, focused on looking out the window at something that had caught her eye.

"What's up?" I said to her as I joined her.

"This place has some pretty cute boys," Karin said with a satisfied smirk as her eyes hungrily roamed over a boy that was out in the parking lot. I cocked my brow at her words and looked in the direction in which she had been facing.

In the parking lot, there were several teens huddled outside by a fancy car. I followed my sister's line of sight that never wavered and saw the boy in which she had been referring to. He had dark black hair and skin as white as snow. His features were handsome, but they were dampened by a very serious expression that honestly seemed out of place for someone who was surrounded by a decent group of people. It was almost like if he were brooding or something. Even from here I could feel his energy, and it felt nothing short from negative. Still, though, I had to give credit where it was due as my sister was right: he was definitely good-looking. Stunning even.

A shift from a girl standing not too far from him caught my eyes. How my eyes didn't immediately go over to her at first was beyond me because she was easily distinguishable. She was average height for a girl and had a slim build to her. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green but what stuck out most about her was her very strange hair color. It was pink. Obviously it wasn't her natural hair color, dyed of course, but still it was eye-catching. From where we stood, I could see her biting her lip in apprehension as she looked at the boy with black hair whose eyes were overall seductive and compelling. It was clear as day that she felt a certain type of way about him.

Then, finally, next to her, there was a gorgeous blonde with hair so long that it fell all the way down to her back. She wore a beautiful purple dress that hugged her slender but curvaceous body tightly, showing off her assets. She was breathtaking.

"Wow! She's really pretty," I let escape from my parted lips.

"Ewwww! She looks like a slut," Karin commented out of nowhere, talking ten times louder than me. "Hashtag trash!"

"Why do you do that?" I said with a defeated sigh, looking away from the window and towards my sister.

"Do what?" Karin questioned, annoyed that I had said something to her.

"Ruin everything?" I told her. "You're always judging people and talking crap about people. In case you've forgotten, we're kinda new here. Nobody's gonna wanna talk to us if you're running your mouth like that."

"Naruto, nobody's going to want to talk to you period. You're annoying. BELIEVE IT!" she said, placing emphasis on a rather annoying catch phrase that I used to use when we were little.

"All I'm saying is, for once, can you not go around calling people bitches and sluts and losers and whatever else mean, terrible crap pops up in that horribly disfigured brain of yours?" I begged.

"Sorry, Naretard, but I'm just not like you. I don't give a fuck about whether this person likes me or if that person likes me. If I don't like a bitch, then I don't like a bitch. Sorry not sorry. Besides, she knew somebody out there would be talking shit about her the moment she left her house with that dress. I mean, for god's sake, she looks like a cow."

"Well, I think she looks nice," I disagreed.

"What do you know? You're gay," Karin said. "Your opinions about females don't matter! I mean just look at her. Urgh!"

"Whatever," I dismissed. "I think you're just hating because she can actually pull off that dress."

"Oh, I'm counting on it! Hoping that she'll pull it off and throw it in the trash," Karin with another fake gag.

"Ah, I think I see what the issue is here," I said slyly. "You're just jealous that she actually has tits that she can show off while your chest is as flat as my palm."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Karin snarled, clenching her fists.

Before she could say or do anything to me, our mother was already breathing down our necks. She looked like some kind of angry spirit. I could have sworn that, for a moment, her eyes had rolled to back of her head and that her hair had billowed upwards as if electricity had been fluttering about in the air.

"Don't you two start," she hissed with malice in her voice. "Your father and I really enjoy coming here, and we've already become regulars with the entire staff. I will not have our reputation be tarnished by children who do not know how to behave themselves."

"Sorry," we both apologized at once, embarrassed that we were being scolded in a public place like whiny, petulant children.

As soon as my mother turned around, my sister mouthed the words, "You're dead." It was rather juvenile of me, but I stuck my tongue out at her in return.

"Your table is ready," Ayame announced from the hostesses' stand.

Ayame led us through the aisle, and I couldn't help but look around as I followed her in tow. There were a lot of people here. All kinds of different people. There were white people, black people, brown people; it had a perfect blend of all cultures, and it felt nice and homey.

Personally, I hated eating at establishments where the clientele was mostly comprised of one ethnic group. It might not be right for me to say but if there were a lot of black people or Mexicans at a restaurant surrounding me, then I'd most likely feel out of place and probably wouldn't want to eat there. I think this nervousness stemmed as a result from my childhood. When I was younger, I was constantly demonized just for being white. There was a prejudice against me from other ethnic groups that felt like white people were privileged and entitled and didn't deserve anything nice. Despite how wrong this mentality was, however, I couldn't necessarily blame them for thinking like that. There was a lot of history in our country where white people were responsible for a bunch of horrible things! It also didn't help that I had my own prejudice against them, either. I suppose that if I wanted the cycle to end then I would need to get rid of my own preconceptions about other people and understand that not everyone is out to get me.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Having trouble breathing and walking at the same time again? Gahahahaha!"Karin snorted.

"Fuck off," I growled lowly.

We reached the end of the aisle and sit down at a table in the back near the restrooms. My father and mother sit together on one side while my sister and I take the other. Karin takes the seat by the window because she likes to judge people when she loses interest in conversations. I could already see her eyes narrowing as they scurried the parking looking lot for potential candidates.

"So…. you guys looking forward to your new school?" my dad said as he removed his jacket. The diner was fairly warm compared to the cool breeze blowing outside. I removed mine as well.

"Not really," Karin said with a shrug.

"Why not, honey?" my mother said, concerned.

"Oh, I don't know," Karin said sarcastically. "Maybe because you guys decided to ruin our senior year by moving us away from all of our friends."

For a moment, it had gotten silent at the table. Too silent. Even the music from the diner had silenced down as it faded out so it could go onto the next track.

"We're sorry," my dad finally apologized. "We weren't expecting this abrupt change, neither, but this promotion my company was offering was too good of an opportunity to pass up. It's something that only happens every other ten years or so. How could I refuse?"

"Easy. You say no," Karin said with no remorse whatsoever.

"Karin…" my dad whispered.

"It's fine, dad. Whatever. You do you. Pursue your own happiness and forsake your children," Karin sighed.

"Karin, that's not fair!" my mother chided.

"It's okay, sweetheart," my father said to my mother, holding her hand. "Karin and Naruto have every right to be upset with me."

"We get it why you did it, dad, but it still sucks," I finally spoke up, letting out a long exhale in the form of a blow.

"I know," he sighed. "Sorry, kiddos."

"Hi there. My name is Tenten, and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you started with some drinks?" said a young girl with chestnut brown hair that was rolled into two buns on both sides of her head. She had kind brown eyes and her face was bubbly and soft. She looked adorable in her uniform which consisted of a black-collar shirt and blue jeans with a cutoff apron tied around her waist.

"I want a coke!" Karin said, still looking out the window, not even bothering to acknowledge our server.

"Sorry about that. My sister is normally well behaved. She barks but she doesn't bite," I told the waitress. "Can't do anything about the fleas, though."

"Fuck off, Naretard!" Karin spat.

"Karin!" my mother growled lowly.

"Long day?" Tenten inquired.

"Aren't you perceptive," Karin said with a roll of her eyes.

"The longest," I responded.

"I'm really sorry about that," Tenten said apologetically. "Change is never easy, but I promise that if you give it a shot, you'll really like Konoha. It's a very lovely town."

"Thanks," I told her. It was nice to know that someone out there understood our point of view. Dad said he was sorry, but it still felt like he wasn't seeing things through our perspective, so her concern was genuinely touching. But then a thought occurred to me. "I'm sorry. You said change is never easy?"

"I did," Tenten said with a laugh.

"How do you know about our situation?" I asked.

"Oh, right! Of course. Sorry. I probably sound like some kind of weird, creepy stalker! Blah!" Tenten laughed.

"Just slightly," Karin said with disgust. Tenten ignored her.

"Your parents have been in here a few times, so the whole restaurant knows about the entire moving situation. If you need anything at all, just let us know! We're here for you. We look out for own here in Konoha."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," I replied. Before I could say more, Karin cut me off.

"Geez! Just tell the whole town about us, won't you?" Karin said irritably, scowling at mom and dad. They both looked hurt by her words.

"I'm sorry," Tenten spoke up, causing both of us to look her way. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah, well it's a little too late for that, isn't it?" Karin said with a face so ugly that she could make children cry.

"Can you quit being a bitch for two seconds?" I hissed at her. I looked over at my mom really quick to see how she would react, but she seemed to be fishing through her purse for something. I wasn't too sure whether she was genuinely looking for something or if she was pretending to look busy so I could talk shit to my sister.

"Make me," Karin said with a huff.

"Just ignore her," I told Tenten with a languid sigh. "Today just hasn't been our day."

"Hey, I totally get it. Tell you what, do you guys like milkshakes?" Tenten asked.

"I. Love. Milkshakes!" I told her happily, emphasizing my appreciation for them rather slowly.

"They're like whatever," Karin said grumpily.

"I'll get you guys some milkshakes on the house. Hopefully that'll kinda smooth things over a little bit," she beamed.

"Well, thank you. That's really kind," I replied. "Do you have Oreo?"

"Mmhmm. We sure do," Tenten nodded. "I'll go ahead and bring you guys two milkshakes right now."

"Oooookay, whatever, but you're still going to take our order, right?" my sister asked, giving her an incredulous look.

"Yes, of course. I'm so sorry," Tenten giggled. "You said you wanted a coke, right? How about the rest of you?"

We finished ordering the rest of our drinks, and Tenten left to fetch them.

"Who is this girl? Does she really think a milkshake is going to make everything better?" Karin said with a condescending chuckle. "Sooooo annoying!"

"She's just trying to be nice," I told her.

"I don't need nice, Naruto," Karin sighed. "I need to hurry up and turn eighteen so mom and dad can stop ruining my life!"

"Don't worry, honey. We're counting down the years until you turn eighteen, too! I gotta say that I'm just so excited thinking about what we'll do with your room once you're gone," my mother responded, earning her a reproached look from my sister. "Just two more years!"

"Stop giving mom and dad such a hard time, Karin. I get that this sucks, but it is what it is now. Besides, aren't you the one who said you were looking forward to this 'neeeew' chapter of our lives? Why are you complaining?"

"Because I still have a right to be pissed," Karin groaned, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"You do, but don't take it out on other people," I told her. "Especially not on the ones making your food!"

"Whatever…"

Tenten came back in just a few minutes and had our beverages and milkshakes ready. She handed us our drinks and asked if we were ready to order.

"I think we may need a little more time, sweetie," my mother said to her.

"I understand," Tenten said, smiling. "I'm actually going to be getting off of my shift in about… ten minutes, but a new waitress will be able to help you further if you haven't ordered anything by then, okay?"

"Sounds good. You have a good rest of your day, sweetheart," my father said to her. "And good luck with those wresting tryouts!"

"Thank you," Tenten bowed.

"Wrestling? Wait! You do wrestling?" I said, fascinated.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders and let out a coy smile that brimmed with humility.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No big deal? I don't think I've ever seen a girl on a wrestling team before!" I beamed enthusiastically.

"Neither has Konoha High, but I'm hoping to break those gender boundaries by becoming the first female wrestler on the boys team," she stated.

"Nice!" I supported, nodding my head fervently in approval.

"Wait! You said you're trying out for wrestling?" Karin asked.

"What do you think we were just talking about?" I growled in a condescending tone.

"Shut up, Naretard!" Karin hissed. She then looked at Tenten and said, "Answer my question!"

"Yeah, for the boys team, bu-"

"I don't care about that part," Karin cut off, raising her hand to interject Tenten. "Your school term's already started?"

"Mmmhmm," Tenten mumbled, not wanting to say anything that could provoke my sister. "We started about three weeks ago."

"Three weeks ago!" Karin said. "Ugh! That means we have to start tomorrow!"

"Why do you think I've been on you guys about packing as fast as you could as well as attempting to find the soonest date for the movers to collect our things! You two are already behind, but I'm sure you can catch up quickly," my mother told us. She then looked at Tenten and said quite proudly, "They're pretty brilliant, really. Karin here skipped a grade as a matter of fact."

"Impressive," Tenten said.

"It really isn't," I sighed with a roll of my eyes.

"This is soooooo annoying," Karin groaned, stomping on the floor. "We still had about a month left of summer vacation! Now it's gone!"

"I'm so sorry," Tenten said in a compassionate tone which caused my sister to glare at her menacingly. "Uh…. will you two be attending Konoha High?"

"I'm not too sure to be honest," I told her, speaking before Karin could. "Are there any other high schools around here?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no," Tenten replied.

"Then, yeah, it looks like that's where we'll be going then," Karin said with an exasperated look.

"You'll like Konoha High. It's nice. I go there," Tenten stated.

"Ohhhhhh joy," Karin blurted rather rudely.

"I'm sorry but don't you have some kind of policy about animals being kept inside of the restaurant? I can tie a leash around her neck and leave her outside if you'd like," I told Tenten.

"HAR HAR!" Karin said loudly and quite annoyingly.

"Ha-ha! You're funny!" Tenten giggled with mirth. "If you see me around school, be sure to say hello. I'll be more than happy to show you around."

"Thanks. It was… Tenten, right?" I queried, wincing as though butchering her name would set off some kind of explosion. She nodded with a smile.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," I greeted.

"Karin," my sister said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, nobody cares," I said which made Karin give me an even uglier look than what she was already adorning.

"Hahaha! You're really funny. It was really nice meeting you two today. I hope to see you guys at school. I'm gonna go clock out now but you all take care. Bye, Naruto."

I waved goodbye as Tenten walked away. I went straight to looking at my menu the moment she made her way out the diner. As I was skimming over the pages, I could hear my sister giggling. I turned to look at her, and she had this snarky, goofy look on her face that made me raise a questionable brow at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Byeeee, Naruto," Karin mimicked. "That spaz was totally flirting with you."

"Flirting? What? No!" I said. "And Tenten is not a spaz!"

"Oh, look at you defending your new girlfriend already!" Karin guffawed.

"Shut up!" I retorted. "She was not flirting! She was just being friendly!"

"Too friendly," Karin corrected. "Trust, Naruto, she was flirting. It was so obvious!"

"Nope. She was just being nice," I rebuked, refusing to believe that I had gotten hit on and had no clue about it.

"Geez, is this what they mean by being a blond? Listen, dork, she was definitely throwing you a signal!" Karin said.

"I agree, honey," my mother added her two cents. "She did even offer to show you around school."

"What? That doesn't mean anything! She offered to show the both of us around school," I told my mother, gesturing to both Karin and me.

"Well, obviously she's going to invite me, too. Girls have to flirt subtly, you dolt!" Karin chided.

"I think the both of you are delusional," I scowled.

"Why, sweetie? It shouldn't come as a surprise. You're very handsome!" my mother told me.

"You're my mom. You're supposed to say things like that," I replied.

"Naw, she's right, Naruto," Karin agreed. "I mean I don't check you out or anything, but it makes total sense why we're complete bombshells. I mean mom and dad used to be good looking, so naturally we're even more gorgeous than they were."

"Geez, Karin. Thanks for the confidence boost," my mother told her dryly. She then looked at me and said, "You're very good looking, Naruto. And you're also very kind. You might come off as brash and assertive at times but you have a good heart. At the end of the day, that's really all that matters."

"Ew! That's what ugly people say…" Karin commented.

"You're full of shit," I growled at her.

"Naruto…" my mother huffed lowly.

"Sorry."

"Can we just go back to having our dinner?" my father suggested.

"I would if we actually ever got to oooorrrder!" Karin complained.

"I need to use the restroom," I stated, needing to take a leak but mostly wanting to get away from Karin and my mother. "Can you order me a cheeseburger combo with extra bacon and guac?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever," my sister obliged.

While I got up to head to the bathroom, I saw Tenten lumbering through the parking lot, heading towards the group of teens my sister and I had been looking at earlier. The pink haired girl hugged her excitedly upon her approach, and the blonde girl instantly began talking to her as they started heading towards the parked car in which they had been surrounding previously. Then I saw Tenten tap one of the girls' shoulders, and she pointed to the very window where my family had been sitting at. I ducked and looked away immediately, meriting a suspicious gaze from my family.

"What's got you looking like a tomato?" Karin queried.

"Shut up!" I barked as I stormed off, heading into the bathroom. As I did so, I could hear my mother say to my sister, "What the heck do you mean we used to be good looking?"

When I entered the men's restroom, I hurried over to the urinal immediately. I was halfway through my piss when I heard a noise that made me stop peeing at once. I cocked my head to the side and rose one of my brows, waiting for the stream of pee to completely die down before I attempted to listen more closely. When it finally did stop, I heard the noise again. This time it was much clearer and came out in the form of a low, hushed whisper.

"Mmmmmm. Fuck yeah."

My body froze, and my eyes instantly widened as all my senses went on high alert.

"Fuck…. Oh fuck…." someone moaned in a barely audible whisper.

"Shhh… stop being so loud!" someone else hushed with a grunt as shuffling echoed in the background.

Immediately, my mind went straight for the gutter as I tried to process what was happening. Before I knew it, my body was turning in the direction of where the noises were coming from, and my eyes went straight towards the big stall that was in the very back.

Was this really happening? Were there really two guys messing around in here, or was my mind making shit up? I zipped up my jeans, flushed the urinal, and made my way over towards the back of the restroom, the flush of the urinal masking my footsteps as I tiptoed in silence.

When I was a few feet away from the door, I heard irregular, pitched breathing. I dipped down into a squat and noticed four feet in the corner of the stall. A breath escaped my parted lips as surprise officially took over me. There were definitely two guys in there fooling around.

I made a notion to reach for the door but then I stopped. What was I doing? Why was I approaching them? This was clearly an intimate moment being shared between two people. I shouldn't be interrupting them or spying on them like some kind of weirdo. I should be minding my own business. I should be washing my hands and going back to eating lunch with my family.

Mind your business, Naruto. Just mind your business.

Another moan and curiosity got the better of me. I leaned forward once more.

This was wrong, this was wrong. I should turn around and respect their privacy. But, then again, did they really deserve it? I mean, after all, they were fooling around in a random stall. There wasn't really anything private about that.

I took one step closer, holding my breath as I did so. All the while, I could feel my whole body tightening with anticipation as my heart pounded with restless vigor. Whoever was getting fucked in the bathroom was moaning uncontrollably, their breath hitching like wildfire that sent a tingling jolt straight down to my groin. I winced as my hard dick brushed against my jeans. The sound of consistent skin on skin clapping and the elicit moans giving into nothing but raw pleasure were already making me close to jizzing my pants.

Then, suddenly, the noises of pure ecstasy stopped, and I could hear one of the guys in the stall begin to panic.

"What was that?" I heard him say.

"What was what?" whined the other. "Don't stop!"

"I heard something…"

I took a step back, retreating from the stall. As I did so, my footsteps echoed loudly throughout the bathroom, giving away my presence.

"Nope! I'm out," I could hear one of the men say as I hurried over to the sink. I could hear him fumbling with the belt on his jeans while the other urged him to disregard the noises so they could finish.

The bathroom stall then opened, and I quickly turned on the faucet and began washing my hands, making it seem like I were just some innocent passerby that hadn't been paying them any attention. I even whistled a low tune as to not arouse suspicion.

Try all I might to be discreet, though, I couldn't help it. I looked up from my hands to the reflection in the mirror, and I was able to catch a glimpse of the man hastily heading towards the door. It was clear he did not want to be seen or recognized as he had his head dipped down in embarrassment. Then, as though he could feel my pressing gaze, he turned my way, and our eyes locked for a moment.

The man behind the stall was older. Much, much older. He was chubby, too, and had a tuff of orange hair billowing upwards like a small flame that was sitting atop of his very head. He looked dirty, homeless even. I wouldn't have doubted that this was the most action he had seen in months.

Awkwardly, I waved hello, and the moment I did, he rushed out of the door like a bat flying straight from hell.

When the door slammed shut behind him, I was left to contemplate what had just happened, but I didn't get much of a chance to think on it. My scrambled thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running water. A cold chill ran down my spine at the sudden noise, and I slowly turned around to see him: the other exhibitionist. He was standing right next to me, washing his hands nonchalantly like if I hadn't just foiled his shenanigans.

As he scrubbed himself clean, I couldn't help but look at him through the reflection of the spotted mirror that hung on the bathroom wall. He was young, probably around my age, with hair and eyes that were dark as night and skin that was white as porcelain. His figure was slim, petite, and he wore skinny jeans and a crop top that hugged his body a little too tightly.

He was handsome but looked like a male prostitute. The more I examined him, the more I noticed that he resembled the boy me and Karin had been checking out outside. Could they possibly be related?

When he let out a small chuckle disguised as a slight cough that's when I noticed that he, too, was staring at me. His attention was focused on lathering the soap in his hands but all the while his piercing eyes were locked onto mine, never drifting or breaking line of sight but determined to stay there. My muscles tensed in apprehension as my entire body shut down in a state of panic; I felt vulnerable, exposed, like he was seeing straight through me. He knew I was gay. He had to have known!

"Why'd you have to go and ruin my fun," he spoke up, never turning to look at me directly but instead speaking to my reflection. His tone was so casual, and he had a smile on his face that left me utterly dumbfounded. "I having such a good time, and he was so close to cumming."

I said nothing. What could I say? How could anyone supposed to respond to that?

Unsure of what to do, I stayed silent. As I kept to myself, he let out a chuckle and turned off the faucet. He seemed to be passing me by but then stopped in his tracks as he placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned into my ear, giving it a quick lick. He whispered, "Oh well. He had a small dick, anyways, so I guess it's not a total loss. How about you? You don't have a small dick, do you?"

When I say I was shocked, I was shocked. He was so bold, so forward. I could never be like that. His candor left me utterly speechless. Then, he reached out his other hand and fondled my package through my jeans. I gasped and shuddered at his touch, but it felt good. Really good.

"Oh wow! You're still hard as a rock," he whispered. I could feel him smiling as I closed my eyes and allowed him to keep groping me, his touch sensational.

"Maybe… just a taste," I could hear him say as he got down on his knees.

I opened my eyes in panic as I looked down to see him kneeling before me. My eyes went straight from him to the bathroom door. This was so risky! Too risky! I should stop him.

The boy undid my jeans and pulled down my pants, and immediately my hard dick came flopping out and smacked him in the face. He laughed as he breathed over my seven and one-half inches of thick white meat which caused it to throb uncontrollably in anticipation.

Licking his lips, he grabbed the base of my shaft with one hand and used his other to grab a handful of my ass as he took me into his mouth.

The feeling of his warm, wet mouth on my dick was amazing, much better than anything my hand was capable of doing.

"Oh fuck," I let out as I gripped the counter behind me for support.

The boy sucked me hard, deep, and quickly as he bobbed his head up and down vigorously, moaning wildly as he did so. I couldn't even process everything as wave after wave of immense pleasure just kept washing over me as he sucked my shaft, tip, and balls.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. OH FUCK!" I moaned. I couldn't help it. It was too much. My dick was so wet and full of spit and gliding in and out of his mouth with ease that I was ready to cum. I grabbed his head for support and gripped his hair tightly as I forced him down further and unloaded into his mouth, shuddering as I did so. He gagged and choked on my hardness but swallowed my cum greedily as my body continued to spasm.

"Mmmm. Good boy," he told me as he continued to pump whatever was left in me. Finally, after a few more squeezes, he released his hold on my member, and it dangled pathetically as it was spent. "See you around."

Just like that, the boy stood up and simply walked away, swaying his hips from side to side with a satisfied smirk upon his face as if he had just completed some kind of secret mission. I stood there, dazed and disoriented, over what was officially my first blowjob. I wanted to stand there and think about it forever, but my high was short lived as I saw the door to the bathroom open at once.

Quickly, I pulled up my jeans and turned around, making it look like I was washing my hands as a father and his toddler walked into the bathroom together.

When they were out of sight, I zipped up my jeans and buttoned my pants so I could make my way out the door and rejoin my family.

"Geez! What took you so long?" Karin commented as I sat down next to her. "Thought you were just gonna take a leak?"

"Yeah, well a leak turned into a dump," I told her.

"Gross! We're fucking eating here, Naruto," Karin spat.

"Hey, you're the one who asked!" I told her, washing my hands clean on the matter. "Let's just eat. I'm starving."

We didn't spend too much time at the restaurant. We ate our food and bounced just as soon as we were done as we had so much unpacking to do. When we arrived at our new place, I didn't really get that much time to check it out as my mother pretty much dictated our each and every movement. By the time we finished unpacking, it was late, and I was honestly spent.

"Well, we can worry about setting everything later. Let's all get to bed. You two have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," my mother said.

"I need to shower first," Karin said as she headed upstairs. "There's no way I'm going to bed like this. I'll try to be fast, Naruto."

"It's alright. Take your time. I think I'm just gonna go straight to bed," I told her with a yawn.

"Ew! That's disgusting as fuck!" Karin scoffed.

"Goodnight," I dismissed with a wave.

"Night," Karin replied.

I entered my room which happened to be by the front door of the house. There were a total of four rooms in the house, and three of them were upstairs. I chose my room specifically because it was downstairs and away from everyone else. This meant I could play video games and be as loud as I want without being shouted at for disturbing people's sleep.

As I crawled into my bed, kicking off my shoes and jeans as I did so, I thought about the events that had transpired earlier today. I thought about Shikamaru and how I wouldn't be seeing him at school anymore. I thought about the conversation in the car, and how my mother can't accept me.

For a moment, these thoughts made me sad, but before I could dwell on them I remembered about what had happened at the restaurant.

Right away my penis became enlarged as just the mere thought of the bathroom made everything else seem trivial in comparison. I tried to ignore it, but my dick ached with a wanting need to be released. Unable to stand the pain of my throbbing member any longer, I removed all of my clothes and jerked off at once until white silky strings came shooting out from my pulsating cock.

But it was not over.

I jerked my meat again and again and again, until, finally, I was laying down in a pool of my own filth, utterly exhausted but extremely satisfied as a smile engulfed my face over the one and only positive experience that this day had to offer.


End file.
